piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Hollywood Studios
Disney's Hollywood Studios, originally Disney-MGM Studios, is the third of four theme parks built at the Walt Disney World Resort in Bay Lake, Florida, opened on May 1, 1989. The park is represented by The Sorcerer's Hat, a stylized version of the magical hat from Fantasia. It replaced the Earful Tower as the park's icon in 2001. As of January 7, 2008, park was rebranded "Disney's Hollywood Studios" with the official announcement made by Disney officials on August 9, 2007, over 18 years of being branded as "Disney-MGM Studios". The park is dedicated to show business, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood in the 1930s and 1940s, captured by the neon, chrome, art deco and modern architecture. The streets and sections of the park were blend together like a large, bustling movie set. History Concept A team of Disney Imagineers led by Marty Sklar and Randy Bright had been given an assignment to create two new pavilions for Epcot's Future World section. The fruits of the brainstorming sessions were the Wonders of Life and Great Movie Ride pavilions. The latter was to look like a soundstage backdrop, with a movie theater-style entrance in the middle, and would have sat between the Land and Journey Into Imagination pavilions. When newly-appointed CEO Michael Eisner saw the plans for the pavilion, he requested that, instead of placing the ride in an already existing park, it should be surrounded by a new park themed with Hollywood, entertainment, and show business. Formally known as Disney-MGM Studios, Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into six themed areas. Unlike the other Walt Disney World parks, this park does not have a defined layout, resembling more of a mass of streets and buildings that blend into each other, much like a real motion picture studio. The plaza at the end of Hollywood Boulevard, however, featured a large Hidden Mickey, which was visible in aerial photographs of the park and on the park's early guide maps. Construction and other park changes have eliminated much of this image. Animation Courtyard This section of the park originally was the starting point for the tours of the park's active production studios. Its entrance is marked by a square "studio arch," much like a real Hollywood studio lot entrance might be marked. The Animation Courtyard is home to a number of attractions based on Disney characters. The Magic of Disney Animation is an attraction that examines the development process of an animated character. It also includes interactive games and exhibits, along with meet-and-greet areas for Disney and Pixar characters. The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow is located at Mickey Avenue, a sub-section of Animation Courtyard. Park Attractions The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow - Inspired by the popular Walt Disney film series ''Pirates of the Caribbean'', The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow immerses you in all the action—so you'll feel like you're part of the crew.The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow - Walt Disney World Resort See also *Disney's Hollywood Studios at Disney Wiki External links *Disney's Hollywood Studios Official Website * Notes and references Category:Disney Parks locations